The Only Exception
by JFishy
Summary: Santana and Brittany's love grows through the years. Starts at the age of six. Brittana
1. Moving

**Six years-old**

Santana held tightly to the hem of her mother's dress, almost hiding behind her legs. Their new house was standing right in front of them, and it kind that scared the hell out of Santana, because she had never seen something that looked that big. Well, actually she _had_, but it wasn't like she was moving in to the Empire State Building or whatever. That new house was much bigger than their old one. It was intimidating.

"Come on baby; go take your bag to your room." Santana's mom said softly, caressing her dark hair. Santana bit her lower lip but nodded, entering at their new house carefully, as if something could come from nowhere and attack her.

Her new house was big. It was all painted in light colors, apart from Santana's bedroom. It had three floors and a basement, which Santana didn't like very much, since it was dark and kinda gross. Her new house had an yard and big windows. Everything seemed to be big in that place. And it's not that Santana didn't like her new house or something; she just missed her old house, close from her abuelita. But her mom and dad promised they would go visiting her every weekend, and she knew she would end up spending a lot of time in there, since both of them were basically always traveling because of their work, but still. It wasn't the same.

She got upstairs slowly, carrying her bag. Most of her room was already settled, apart from a few boxes with toys. It was purple, and now her parents had gotten her a bigger bed, because she was already grown. She sighed.

"Santana!"

It was her mother's voice. She got rid of her bag and ran downstairs, even though her father told her like, a dozen times not to do so. And when she got downstairs, he only eyed her, but smiled a little bit after all. "Santanita, baby, come meet our neighbors." She approached slowly, once again hiding behind her mother's legs. "Say hi to Mr. and Mrs. Pierce."

Mr. Pierce was a tall man, Santana thought. His hair was blonde and very short, different from her dad's. He worn huge glasses that made his big blue eyes look even bigger, and it seemed like didn't fit at his weird nose. But even though Mr. Pierce had kind of a weird appearance, he had such a kind smile upon his lips that almost made Santana want to stop hiding behind her mom and hug him. She then looked at Mrs. Pierce, who was also tall and slim, but had a much prettier face and instead of blue, greenish eyes. She carried the same cozy smile her husband did, and it made Santana feel comfortable around them.

"Hi." She greeted shyly, avoiding too much eye-contact. Mr. Pierce's smile got even bigger, if that's even possible.

"Hey there, cutie." He kneeled down, so he and Santana were almost the same height. "Wow! These are really nice shoes." He pointed to Santana's shoes, making the little girl grin. "Come here, Britty. Say hi to Santana." It was only then that she noticed a pair of blue eyes staring curiously at her, behind Mrs. Pierce legs. Santana sworn that was the most beautiful human being she had ever seen. The little girl's hair was tied up in a ponytail, but it was already kind of messy. She was blonde as both of her parents, only paler. A few freckles were noticeable on her nose, which only made her look much more adorable. "You girls are both the same age."

"_And _at the same school. See, baby? You already got a little friend." Santana's dad said, placing his hand on top of Santana's hair. She barely heard him. She was too busy staring at these eyes.

"Why don't you go showing Santana the playground, Britts?" Mrs. Pierce suggested. The little girl grinned and nodded, suddenly looking a lot happier than she was before. She grabbed Santana's hand and took her to the yard by Santana's house's side.

"Come on!" The blonde girl grinned to Santana, running to the back of what Santana assumed that was her house. Santana saw a tree with what she assumed was some kind of stairs, and on top of it, a house. "That's my tree's house. Daddy helped my build it. Do you want to see it?"

"M-maybe another time." Santana said quietly.

"Oh, you're afraid of heights? That's okay." The blonde shrugged. "I'm Brittany, by the way."

"I'm Santana."

"Yeah, I know." She smirked. "Come on, I want to show you my room!" She held on Santana's hand once again, dragging her inside the house and upstairs. "I like dancing. I wanna be a dancer when I grow up. What do you wanna be?" She then looked at Santana. "You're kinda shy, aren't you? That's okay. I like you." Santana felt her cheeks heating up. "Come in."

Brittany's room was just like Santana's, but it was pink. Like, very pink. It had almost every Disney's princesses posters pinned on the wall, and also a lot of stuffed animals everywhere. And even though Santana hated pink _and _didn't quite like the Disney's princesses (she thought they were all too silly and no fun, apart from Belle), she loved every inch of Brittany's room.

"So?" Brittany quirked a brow, sitting on her bed and tapping on her side, signing to Santana to sit.

"I like your room." Santana said, making Brittany giggle.

"Thanks, but not that, silly." She said between giggles. "What do you want to be when you grow up?"

"Oh." Santana's brows furrowed, and she shrugged. "I don't know. I want to be rich and famous, I guess."

"That's cool." Brittany grinned. "Will you come to my dance recitals when you're rich and famous?"

"I wouldn't miss it." Santana answered, and for some reason, it felt like a promise. Brittany's grin grew wider, and she leaned in to kiss Santana's cheek. A shy smile appeared on the darker girl's lips, and her face heated up for the second time on that day.

"Wanna play with me?" Brittany asked, looking happily at Santana. She smiled back.

"Sure."

Brittany squealed, climbing out of her bed and pulling Santana with her. Just as they were about to leave the room, someone – _something _growled under Brittany's bed, startling Santana. The brunette turned on her heels, meeting a pair of yellow eyes staring at her. Brittany turned around too, bouncing back to her bed. "Britt, don't!" Santana held on the paler girl's arm. "T-there's something under your bed."

"Oh, don't worry!" Brittany giggled, crawling under her bed. A moment later, she came out with a grey, absurdly fat cat. She burrowed her face on his back and kind that almost smashed him with her hug, but the cat stood quiet on her arms. "Santana, this is Lord Tubbington, my cat. Lord T., this is Santana, my new friend." She held his paw and waved for Santana.

"Isn't he a little fat?" Santana asked, immediately regretting, as Brittany pouted. "Sorry…"

"He's large bones, that's all." Brittany explained, putting the cat back on the ground. As soon as he touched the floor, he ran back to where he was. "He's a little shy, just like you." You looked back once again, but Brittany was already pulling you to outside her room. "Come on, San! I wanna show you my slide."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Brittany made them do all sort of activities, half of them Santana didn't even know existed. They played pretend, where Brittany was the princess and Santana the hero who had to save her from the evil Lord T., who wanted to keep her locked inside his castle forever (Brittany even kissed Santana's cheek once again when she saved her, which made Santana's face even hotter). After that, the blonde girl showed a few dance moves, which were quite impressive for a six-year old, and now both of them were lying on the grass, giggling of Brittany's cat.

"Santanita?" Santana opened her eyes, meeting her mother's eyes. "Honey, it's time to go." She said smoothly, as Santana and Brittany sat on the floor.

"But already?" Brittany pouted, holding on Santana's hand tightly, as if she was afraid that if she let go, Santana wouldn't come back. "Can't she stay just a little bit longer?"

"Sorry, honey. It's already dinner time." Her mom answered Brittany.

"But can't she stay over for dinner?" At that, Santana's mom laughed, shaking her head.

"Santanita has to finish tidying her room." Santana groaned, but her mom ignored that. "You girls are on vacation. You'll have plenty of time to play tomorrow and the other days." Brittany pouted even harder, this time hugging Santana's neck. She shivered at first, but hugged Brittany back. "Let's do like this. If your mommy and daddy say it's okay, you can have a sleep over at our house as soon as Santanita finishes tidying her room. But now we really have to go, Brittany."

"Okay." She agreed, a bit happier than before. She smiled at Santana and stood up, letting go of the embrace. "Bye San! See you tomorrow. Bye Mrs. Lopez."

"Bye, Britty." Santana waved, holding her mother's hand as she guided her to their house. "Can Britt really stay over?"

"Sure." Mrs. Lopez assured her with a smile. "Did you girls have fun?"

"Yeah. She's cool." Her mom laughed, petting her hair.

"She looks like a sweet girl, baby. I'm sure she's great." She led Santana into the house. "Now come on, go help papa set the table."

She nodded, yawning and running to the kitchen. Maybe, but just maybe, living at this new house wouldn't be so difficult.

She could get used to it.


	2. Valentine's Day

**Seven years-old**

With barely a year of friendship, Brittany felt like she'd known Santana forever. She knew her fears, her needs, she knew her better than anyone else. She could read Santana through her gestures and the way she talked, she _understood _Santana. And Santana understood her better than anyone else. They loved each other, even though they never said it out loud. And that was why Brittany was making her a Valentine's Day card.

"Are you good to go, Britt?" Her mom called, petting her hair. Her baby bump pressed against Brittany's back, and the little girl smiled widely as she felt it.

"Almost, mommy." She answered, finishing her drawing. "Do you think Santana's going to like it?" She held her mom the card in shape of a heart, biting her lower lip nervously.

"I'm sure she's going to love it, baby." Mrs. Pierce assured, leaning in to place a kiss at her daughter's forehead. "I packed your lunch already, okay? Santana's mom said she'll pick you girls up at school today."

"Okay." Brittany nodded, grabbing her bag and running downstairs. She kissed her father goodbye and ran straight to the car, buckling her seatbelt. She was excited; today was a very special day for her. She placed the card into her book, so no one else would see it. She knew how Santana felt about public demonstrations of love.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

"All set?" Mrs. Lopez asked Santana, pulling a strand of hair behind her ear. "I'll be here to pick you girls after class, okay? Love you." She kissed Santana's face, leaving the small brunette on her own.

Santana sighed, holding her notebook close to her chest. She smiled happily as she saw a blonde girl running to her. "Hey Britty." She greeted. "Happy Valentine's Day."

"Oh, hey!" She blushed, making Santana frown. "Happy Valentine's Day, Santy." Before she could say something else, James Winters came to them, slightly pushing Brittany. Santana bit her tongue to avoid any mean comments. Brittany usually got upset when she said things like that.

"Hey Santana." He smiled, running his fingers through his dark hair. "Happy Valentine's Day." He handed her a card, face turning as red as a tomato. If Santana's skin wasn't that dark, she probably would be like that too. "Well, uh, bye." He ran away from them as soon as he handed her the card. A few of the other boys were laughing at him, and James tried to ignore the mean jokes and specially Finn Hudson and Noah Puckerman singing _James and Santana sitting on a tree_. She didn't bother reading the card; she just looked up to meet Brittany's eyes. She definitely looked upset.

"Britt-" Santana called, but the taller girl barely looked at her. "What's going on?"

"Nothing. I'll just – I'll see you later, kay?"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

She didn't go after Santana. When the bell rang for their break, she didn't even wait for her. In fact, she went to the school's tree house; the one Santana would never get up, since she was scared of heights. She took her Valentine's card along, just in case any of the boys decided to look at her stuff.

She took her crayons and started to paint a drawing, since she was alone up there. She knew sooner or later she'd have to deal with Santana, but she wasn't in the mood. _She _was supposed to be her Valentine, since they were best friends. Not that James boy. He wasn't even friends with them.

After a few minutes, someone kicked her notebook from her hands. She looked up angrily, meeting Scott and Liam Thomas, the twins and his friends, laughing at her face. "Hey!"

"What?" Scott sneered. "Are baby gonna cry right now?"

"It is '_is baby'_, you dumbass." She corrected, making his ears red. She rarely used bad words, but she didn't quite like Scott or any of his friends. And plus, she was already upset.

"Whatever, stupid." He growled, pushing her back to the ground as she tried to get up.

"Don't talk to her like that, you asshole." An angry voice interrupted. Santana pushed Liam and another boy out of her way, and before Scott could answer, her fist connected directly to his nose. He tripped on his feet and fell down, covering his injured nose with both hands. He eyed Santana with teary angry eyes before running down the tree house, along with his friends. "You okay, Britty?" She asked, kneeling down and wiping a tear away from the blue eyes. "Did he hurt you?"

"I'm okay." She said, clumsily standing on her feet. She started to pick her stuff from the floor, with Santana's help. She couldn't find her card through; she thought that perhaps the boys had dropped it down the tree, but then she looked at Santana and panicked. "Give it back!" She yelled, almost throwing herself on top of her friend.

"B-but it has my name on it." Santana pointed to Brittany's calligraphy, written carefully down the card. "Did you make me a Valentine's Day card?" She cooed, holding it close to her chest so Brittany wouldn't try to take it back.

"W-well, yeah, b-but you already got a Valentine." She pouted, crossing her arms to her chest. Santana grinned, shaking her head.

"I like yours much better than James'." Santana told her, making Brittany's face turn into a bright red. Brittany slowly approached Santana, sitting by her side. "I'll always want you to be my valentine, Britty." Santana promised, holding Brittany's hand. "I made you a card too, but you ran away before I could give it to you."

"You made me a card?" She asked, blue eyes widening. Santana giggled, resting her head on Brittany's.

"Of course I did, silly. I want you to be my valentine. You're my best friend." Brittany felt her heart warming up, and she snuggled closer to Santana. Surprisingly, Santana didn't even move. They stood there in silence, only enjoying each other's company. "Hey Britty?" Santana called.

"Yeah?"

"You're not stupid. You're a genius." Santana said, holding her close. Brittany smiled goofily, and Santana held her closer.

"Why did you come up here, Sanny?" Brittany asked after a while. She knew they were already late to class; she heard the bell ring, but whatever.

"I was worried. I thought that you were mad at me." Santana shrugged. "It's no big deal. I just can't look down." But it was a big deal. Brittany knew it. "And I'm probably gonna need help to get down." Brittany nodded, adjusting herself on her friend's body.

"You're getting in trouble because of Scott." Brittany reminded her, but Santana shook her head.

"He's not gonna tell anybody a girl hit him, Britty." Santana giggled. They stood in silence for a bit longer. "We're already late for class."

"I know."

"Someone's probably going to come looking for us."

"I know."

"We're gonna get in trouble."

"I know."

Neither of them moved.


	3. Teach me

**Twelve years-old**

Brittany's house became, as the years passed by, kind of Santana's house. Her father and mother were, most of the time, traveling around the country, due to their jobs as lawyers. Brittany's parents, on the other hand, were most of the time at home and, with a little push, Santana's parents almost always agreed to let her stay at the Pierce's residence.

Santana grew comfortable around the rest of the family eventually. She, sometimes, enjoyed much more being at the Pierce's place than at her own. They were a happy, cuddly and open-minded family. Santana liked that on them.

"You're quiet." The brunette told Brittany, after a while lying on her bed and reading a teen magazine that she bought against her mother's consent. She peeked Brittany, who was looking nervously at her. With a small sigh, she put the magazine down. "What is it, Britty?"

"Nothing." Brittany lied, and Santana knew it was a lie. Brittany's voice would get like, a higher pitch when she lied. Her pale face would normally blush heavily too, and she'd avoid Santana's eyes.

"Your nose is turning green, Britt." Santana smiled lazily, crawling to Brittany's side. "Come on, you can tell me."

"I need your help." She blurted out. Santana frowned, but nodded. "I've never kissed anyone."

"Yeah, so?" She quirked a brow, looking at Brittany, whose face had turned absurdly red.

"Can you teach me how to?" She bit her lower lip. Santana nearly chocked.

"I – uh, I guess I could try." She mumbled. Brittany sighed in relief, and Santana climbed out of bed, grabbing a stuffed animal. "Uh, try kissing it."

"But how am I supposed to know if I'm doing it right?" Brittany complained. "San, I'm not kissing a –"

Her voice died in her throat. Santana clumsily grabbed Brittany's cheeks, bringing her face closer and kissing her. It wasn't much long, and after a few seconds, they were both apart. And then Brittany was kissing her back. And even though she wouldn't admit it, it was the best feeling in the world. "Britt –" Brittany took a step back, looking inside Santana's eyes. "Y-yeah, you're doing it right."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

They don't talk about it. Actually, they barely talk at all. Brittany lies on Santana's side when it's time for bed, but they can barely exchange looks. It's quite embarrassing, really. So she pretends she's asleep, because Brittany knows better than trying to make Santana talk right now. She can wait a little bit more.

She feels Santana shifting by her side, but she doesn't move. "Are you asleep?" Santana whispers, but she doesn't answer. Santana's done that before; waiting until Brittany's asleep, or at least she thinks so, to tell her whatever her hearts needs to. Brittany never questions it; she understands that this is how Santana works. And, at least for now, she's fine with it.

But Santana doesn't whisper anything. Brittany feels a hand in her cheek before soft lips pressing lightly against hers. It's quick, but she knows it's there. It's confusing, really confusing, but it feels nice. Santana lips feel nice.

"It's just for practice." Santana mumbles, perhaps more to herself than for Brittany. Then, she snuggles a bit closer, so her head is on Brittany's chest, the way she always does after Brittany's asleep. She whispers goodnight and then both of them fall asleep.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hey, San?" Brittany calls, poking her friend's ribs. "Is it good?"

"No, it tickles." Santana grumbled, flinching at Brittany's sudden touch. Brittany rolled her eyes, poking her again. "Hey! Not funny."

"I wasn't talking about that, Santy." Brittany ignored her friend's death glare, as she dangerously traced Santana's ribs again. "Kissing boys. Is it good?"

"Oh." Santana blushed, slowly shifting to face Brittany again. "Y-yeah, kinda. Boys are a bit gross, through." She shrugged, turning her attention back to Brittany's iPod.

"But then why do you kiss them?" Brittany insisted, almost sitting on top of Santana's back. "I mean, shouldn't you be kissing only someone you really want to kiss? That's confusing." She then crossed her arms to her chest, waiting for an answer, but it never came. Brittany huffed, bouncing in bed again. "Have you ever French-kissed a boy?"

"Yeah." Santana mumbled, not daring to eye Brittany.

"How was that?" She slowly started to lie down by Santana's side, facing her friend.

"Nice, I guess." Santana answered after a few seconds in silence, finally dropping the iPod and looking at Brittany. She knew that look in the blue eyes. "Britt –"

"I won't tell anyone, San." She promised. "It's just practice, remember? You teach me, and I can even tell if you are a good kisser or not, so you can improve it with boys. It's a win-win."

"I guess…" Santana muttered. She looked to Brittany's lips, than back to her eyes. Carefully, she gripped the blonde's chin and brought her closer, closing her eyes the instant their lips met. Brittany almost melted into Santana's touch. She couldn't explain why, she just knew that it made her feel great. Special, actually. And when Santana slid her tongue into Brittany's mouth, she didn't even flinch. She actually got closer, almost lying on top of her best friend and cupping her cheeks.

Brittany was the one who broke the kiss, but she didn't back off. She stood right where she was, looking inside Santana's eyes and hearing her panting a little bit. At that moment, Brittany swore she could see her soul. And she knew Santana could see hers too. "You are a good kisser, San." Brittany whispered, pulling a dark strand of hair away from Santana's eyes.

"So are you." Santana whispered back, not moving a muscle. Brittany got the hint on her eyes. She climbed off Santana's body, lying on her side once again. "You won't tell anyone about this, right?" She asked nervously. "It didn't actually mean something. It was just practice." At that, Brittany's heart ached. It was like that time a kid at school told her that the Tooth Fairy wasn't real, but a bit worse. She just didn't know Santana's heart was aching too.

"Pinky promise I won't." Brittany swore, handing Santana her pinky. The Latina grabbed it with her own, sighing in relief and snuggling closer to Brittany. She rested her head on her friend's shoulder, not bothering to talk anymore. "And plus, we wouldn't want all of the girls to be asking you to teach them. 'Cause I would totally spread you are a good kisser too."

"Shut up, you dork." Santana poked Brittany's ribs, making her squeal. They both giggled and started tickling each other, and that ended up later on in a pillow fight.

It almost seemed like the pain had gone away, almost. Both of them were happy with what they had.

It was better the way things were.


	4. Birthday Girl

**Fourteen years-old**

Santana hated her birthday. Simple like that. It was, probably, the only time of the year she never wanted to go partying or whatever people around her age did on their birthdays. She just wanted to stay at home, locked at her bedroom until the day was over. And why? She had a thousand reasons. First, she was _always _freaking scared to end up getting a surprise party. Santana didn't like surprises. She liked to know what and when things were happening. She couldn't stand not being in control.

Secondly, she was the youngest of her classmates. Not that people actually cared, but it bothered her. That's also why no one knew when her birthday was.

No one apart from Brittany.

That was the only thing good on her birthday. Really, she didn't even like the presents. Brittany was allowed to stay over since the very beginning of their friendship, no matter if it was school day. That was the only thing that made Santana a little bit anxious for her birthday. Brittany had that effect on her.

And now, both of them were cuddled up in bed, reading one of Santana's magazines and listening to a very loud music Santana picked up, since, you know, it's her birthday. Brittany hates that band; she actually doubts of Santana's taste of music, but she doesn't complain. Not today, at least.

"Girls?" Santana's father pops his head into the bedroom, smiling at both of them. "Dinner is ready. Mama wants you to go set the table."

"Kay Mr. Lopez!"

"Okay, papi." They say together, making his smile brighter.

"Your parents are so cool, San." Brittany said, closing Santana's magazine. "Hey, I've been thinking… could you possibly give me some Spanish lessons?"

"What?" Santana frowned. "Where did that come from?"

"I don't know." Brittany shrugged. "I'm curious about you."

"About me?"

"Well, yeah, you speak Spanish sometimes, and I kinda would like to understand."

"I swear in Spanish."

"Still."

Santana shook her head, but couldn't help but smile. "Alright." She mumbled. "I can do that."

"Thanks!" Brittany leaned in, kissing her cheek. She didn't do it very much, because, well, Santana just wasn't used with that much of human contact. Her family was cool, but not very much present. It was actually sort that a miracle her parents could make it home to her birthday. And even though Santana would never admit so, Brittany could tell she was awfully happy with that. "Come on, San. We gotta set the table."

They linked their pinkies and ran downstairs. Santana's father eyed them, but none of the girls seemed to notice. In fact, they couldn't care less.

In a few minutes, everyone was settled on the table eating Santana's mom's homemade tacos. "This is delicious, Mrs. Lopez. Better than Taco Bell's." The older woman laughed and shook her head.

"Thank you, Brittany. And I've already told you, it's Maribel, not Mrs. Lopez. That's my mother-in-law." Santana's mom joked, making the blonde blush a little bit.

"Oh, right." Brittany mumbled, and then looked at Santana. Her hands brushed, making Santana gasp and blush. She brought her hand closer to herself, avoiding Brittany's looks. "You have something in your chin." Brittany whispered, as Santana's parents started to talk about something at work. "Here, let me –" She grabbed a napkin, approaching it from Santana's face, but the other girl shrank as soon as she realized what Brittany's intentions were. "Uhm, take it." Brittany handed her the napkin, looking away from her eyes. "It's right under your chin."

"Thanks." Santana whispered, and then looked at her parents. They didn't even seem to realize they were still in the room, which made Santana sigh in relief.

Fourteen years-old Santana was in love with her best friend. But, of course, she'd never admit it.

Santana looked at Brittany, who had already finished her dinner. She looked embarrassed, even a little frustrated. Santana didn't like Sad Brittany quite a bit. "Hey, do you want to go back to my room?" Santana suggested, leaning a bit closer to her friend. "We can watch, I don't know, whatever you want. I could even put it in Spanish so, you know… you can hear a little bit." She shrugged, as if that wasn't a big deal, but by the way Brittany's face lightened up, it was.

She was glad Santana remembered.

As if Santana would ever forget.

They excused themselves from the table and took their plates to the sink. After telling goodnight, they ran back to the safety and comfort of Santana's room. They brushed their teeth side by side, as they always did, since their first sleepover. Then, they went back to the bedroom, where they changed into some PJ's. Even at the age of fourteen, Brittany had an amazing body, thanks to her dancing routine. Santana tried hard not to stare.

"Can you fix my hair?" Brittany asked shyly, handing Santana her brush. The brunette nodded, gesturing for her to sit in front of her while she gently brushed Brittany's hair. "I like your hair. It's so soft." Brittany mumbled, allowing herself to close her eyes.

"I like yours too, Britts." Santana whispered, pulling a strand of blonde hair behind Brittany's ear.

In a few minutes, Brittany's hair was brushed and fixed in a braid. That was another thing Brittany loved about Santana; she could make her look beautiful in just a few minutes, and it was painless. "Thanks." She whispered to Santana, giving her a small smile. Santana smiled back.

She watched as Santana settled _Mean Girls _on her DVD player and bounced back to bed with Brittany as soon as it started to play. They lied close enough, shoulders bumping and heads resting against each other's.

It turns out that Spanish was harder than it looked. Brittany had to read the subtitles to understand it, but eventually she got tired. She snuggled closer to Santana, placing her hand on her friend's stomach. Santana barely moved, so Brittany took it as an okay. She rested her head on Santana's chest, wrapping her arm around her waist. They usually slept like that, no matter how much they tried to be apart. They always found their way to each other.

"Are you asleep?" Santana asked, gently placing her hand on Brittany's back. She didn't answer; instead, she straightened on the bed and cupped Santana's cheeks, bringing her face closer and stopping close to her lips. She waited a moment, to see if she would push her away, but she didn't. She actually was the one who started the kiss.

They had kissed a few more times, for practice, as Santana said. But they had never actually made out because they wanted to. And it was nice.

Santana wasn't smelly, gross or sweaty, as normally boys were. She wasn't rude, her lips were soft and her tongue was not practically inside Brittany's throat, but gently caressing her mouth. And plus, she was hot. Brittany placed her hands under her shirt, slender fingers going up on Santana's stomach to her breasts. She squeezed them, now rid of the bra, making Santana moan into her mouth. See, _that _was hot. Not a guy pressing his bulge on her, trying to fuck her with clothes on and panting on her face. They never got into her pants; she always got bored within a few minutes. But Santana could totally do so if she wanted to.

"Fuck." She mumbled, pulling Brittany to her lap. The movie was now forgotten; both of them were too busy discovering each other's bodies to pay any attention to it. "Britt – " They kissed even harder, sloppily now. Santana held Brittany's face and hair, pulling her as close as it was possible, as if she needed her to survive. "Brittany, fuck – " Santana panted, breaking the kiss. Brittany looked confused at her, but then saw the pain in her eyes. "Cramps. Fuck, my back." Brittany immediately got off her, jumping to her bag to take her spray that she always carried with her for this type of situation, because, well, who knows?

"Come on, move just a little." Brittany said softly, pushing Santana's shoulder down. Santana groaned but did as she was told, allowing Brittany to help her. "Here?"

"Yeah, right there." Brittany nodded, spraying it on her slowly. "Thanks." Santana mumbled, moving slowly. She lied down with a small groan, as Brittany tossed the spray back to her bag and joined her. They stood face to face, hands barely touching and with shy smiles upon their lips. "I'm really glad you're here."

"Me too." Brittany agreed, and then added. "Are we good?"

"Yeah. Still best friends." Santana said softly. Brittany's smile fell, but she quickly recovered it. Santana noticed. "Did you learn anything about Spanish?"

"Yeah, it's hard." Santana giggled, rolling her eyes at her. "Happy birthday, San."

After a few minutes, they were asleep again. In the morning, when Santana's mom went to wake them up, she found her daughter asleep on Brittany's chest, her hand grabbing the blonde's shirt as Brittany held her close with both arms.

She didn't have the heart to wake them up.


	5. My First Love

**Fifteen years-old**

Brittany and Santana hardly ever fight. Actually, they had never had a real fight. They usually ended up laughing at whatever they were discussing, or even apologizing if necessary.

But today wouldn't be one of these days, and Santana could tell it.

She was oddly quiet. Normally Brittany would be dancing around her own room, making Santana laugh and searching for the perfect song on her iPod. But today, she was just way too weird. She was lying by Santana's side, not saying a word to her. In fact, she didn't say anything since they left school. Santana even bought them that disgusting Chinese food Brittany likes so much for lunch, but she only mumbled a thank you and barely ate a thing. And seeing her Brittany like that was killing Santana.

_Her Brittany._

She crawled slowly to Brittany, until she was sitting on her lap. She slowly started a kiss, pushing her tongue inside her mouth and holding both of her cheeks. But Brittany didn't kiss her back.

With a sigh, Santana went back to her spot; sitting somehow she could face Brittany. "Okay, I give up. What's going on?" She asked as softly as she could, lifting a hand to stroke Brittany's hair. "Britts, I hate when you look so sad. It's just… not you. Like it isn't your color or something, you get me?" She didn't actually _have _to ask that. She knew Brittany got her. She always did. "Come on, talk to me."

"I'm fine." Brittany said coolly and shifted away from Santana's hand. Santana felt her heart breaking. _That _was not her friend. She leaned in again, holding Brittany's face and forcing her to stare into her eyes. "Hey! Let go."

"Not until you fucking look at me and tell me what's going on." Santana held her on her bed with all her strength, but Brittany managed pushed her away. Santana almost fell on the floor, but Brittany held her and pulled her back to bed. "Sorry. But come on, B. We're best friends; we're supposed to tell everything to each other."

"Then why the fuck didn't you tell me about Adam Dowich?" Brittany snapped. Santana flinched, like her biggest secret ever had been discovered. And plus, Brittany never says mean words, just when she's really pissed. "Really? You barely know him. Why the hell did you sleep with him?"

"Because."

"Because what, Santana?"

"Because I wanted to!" She yelled back, now angry. But that didn't scare Brittany, not even a little bit. She didn't even blink. "It's my body; I'm allowed to do whoever I want whenever I want!"

"No, you're not!" Brittany pushed her, getting on her feet. "Y-you can't just fuck a boy you barely know, i-it's not right! Damn, was he even your first?"

"That's none of your business." Santana scolded.

"It is! It was since the very first moment _you _kissed _me_! You can't just fuck a guy and then come right back to me because you want to make out. You want to keep acting like a fucking whore, fine, but don't count on me with that." She crossed her arms to her chest, feeling tears rolling down her cheeks. When she looked at Santana, she didn't see any anger at her face. Santana looked hurt.

"Is that what you think of me?" She asked softly, her voice almost cracking down. "Fine. Don't come after me ever again. Don't come to me when you need a shoulder to cry on, don't come to me when you break up with these boys, don't look at me again, don't bother. If I'm that disgusting to you, we shouldn't be friends anymore."

"San, don't say that. I didn't mean –"

"No, you meant it. Every word." Santana snapped. "And at all of these people, I thought you were the only one who'd never judge me. I guess I was wrong."

"San, come here –"

"I'll go back home. And if you want to know, I enjoyed every fucking moment of it. And yes, I want more. Maybe because I'm a whore, but who cares?" Brittany took a step closer, but Santana raised her hand, signing her to stop. "Don't you dare to come after me. I'll help myself to the door."

She didn't go after Santana.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Brittany cried herself to sleep that night. The next day, she went after Santana, but the Latina was too busy sucking Noah Puckerman's tongue to care. She felt disgusted when she saw that.

A week. A whole week passed, and every time she looked at Santana, she was practically fucking a different guy in the hallway. It got to the point where she didn't even show up to class one day.

"You look awful." Brittany looked up, meeting James Winters' smile right by her side. He had grown taller and even turned out to be kind of handsome. He was on the football team now. Brittany would see him sometimes during her training. "Are you feeling okay?"

"Yeah, just girls stuff." Brittany shrugged, closing her locker. He nodded, adjusting his jacket and smiling even bigger. Brittany wondered if his face wouldn't hurt.

"Listen, I was thinking we could go for a movie someday. Like tomorrow, if you are free?" He asked, leaning in the lockers. Brittany looked at Santana, meeting for the first time in days her eyes. They stared for a second, before Santana looked away. "Brittany?"

"Oh, yeah, tomorrow is great actually." She faked a smile. "So, I'll see you later?"

"I'll text you."

"Okay, cool."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

She doesn't really pay attention to class, nor to the practice, which makes Sue yell at her like a thousand times and make her run around the field twice more than it was necessary. And to get even shittier, it had started raining, and her mom couldn't pick her up at school. Luckily, Quinn offered her a ride home.

"What's with you and Santana?" Quinn asked quietly, placing a hand on her leg. Brittany held on her skirt tightly, shaking her head. Quinn didn't insist.

"Thanks for the ride, Mr. Fabray." Brittany thanked and waved goodbye. "See you tomorrow?"

"Yeah. Bye, Britt."

Brittany ran to the entrance of her house and closed the door as quick as she entered, but it didn't stop her to get wet. The rain was pouring really badly outside, and it was starting to wind too. She didn't like storms; usually Santana would stay with her while her mom wasn't home when it was raining like that, but, well.

She tossed her shoes on the laundry and went to the kitchen, looking for something to eat. She sighed; it's not like she could actually cook. Well, she knew how to make pasta and a few other things, but she wasn't very comfortable with knifes and there really wasn't any pasta at home, so she'd go for a sandwich. Just when she grabbed the bread, she heard a weird noise. She shrank, scared that someone might be at her place, other than Lord T. of course, but then she realized someone was knocking at the door. Spanking it, actually.

She threw the bread back on the table and walked to the living room. As soon as she opened the door, she was greeted by a soaked Santana, shaking and chattering her teeth.

"Santana?" Brittany called, barely audible because of the sound of the storm. She grabbed the Latina's arm and pulled her inside. "What the hell are you doing here? And why are you so wet?"

"I ran from school." She answered, still shaking. Brittany shook her head and went to her parent's bathroom, bringing her a towel. Santana wrapped herself around it. After a few seconds in silence, she handed Brittany the wet towel. "I-I should go. Sorry."

"Wait." Brittany held her wrist, stopping her to go. "Why are you here?" Santana bit her lower lip, looking nervously at Brittany. Her mascara was all over her face, and she was still shaking. Brittany sighed, pulling her upstairs and taking her to the bathroom. She handed her a clean towel and closed the door, walking to her parents' bathroom to take a shower herself.

A few minutes later, she found Santana sitting on her bed wearing a few of her clothes she left behind in one of their sleepovers. She looked at Brittany, who sat on her side in silence. They both stared at each other, but no one dared to break the silence.

"Why are you going out with James?" Santana blurted out, looking into Brittany's eyes. "He's a pig, Britt."

"Why do you care? It's none of your business, especially for someone who is sleeping with half of the school." She crossed her arms to her chest, trying to avoid a pout to form on her lips. Santana shook her head, sitting a bit closer from Brittany.

"I'm not sleeping with anyone, Brittany. I swear." She promised, offering Brittany her pinky. The blonde only eyed her. "Britt, that boy is only trying to get into your pants. Trust me; he's fucked half of the girls in that school already. He invites them to a movie and then… well, you know."

"I might want it. Aren't you the one saying it was great?" Brittany snapped.

"No, Britt – I lied, okay? It was awful, and I hated every second of it." Santana sighed, lying on the bed. "He took me to his car and kept panting on my face. He wasn't gentle, and he didn't even last three minutes."

"Why did you lie to me?" Brittany asked, lying on her side.

"Because I was mad, Britt." She said softly. "I was so angry because you were right, everything you said was right. And then you – well, you kinda dumped me, and it got me pissed." She closed her eyes tightly, chewing at her lower lip. "Please, don't go out with him. You deserve to be with someone who loves you, not just that stupid boy. He's not good enough for you."

"If you think like that, why did you sleep with Adam? Why do you care so much anyway?" Santana barked a laugh, sitting on the bed and looking at Brittany.

"Don't you get it? You're too precious to just have a one night stand." Brittany looked at her confused, sitting on the bed. "You're beautiful, innocent, kind, smart and sweet. You deserve someone who loves you like no one else does. And I – I'm a bitch, Britt. I'm not quite like you."

"Don't say that." Brittany cooed, wrapping her arms around Santana and pulling her into a hug. "You're the best person ever, San. You are just not good at showing it sometimes. But I can see it; and it makes me sad you can't." Santana laid her head on Brittany's shoulder, pressing her nose on the crook of her neck. "I'm sorry I called you a whore. I felt awful for treating you like that." Santana nodded, hugging Brittany's neck even tighter. "Are we still friends, Santy?"

"Yeah, we are. Best friends." Santana mumbled, not moving from the hug. Brittany smiled, slowly starting to kiss Santana's neck. Santana pulled away from Brittany's neck, pressing her forehead on the blonde's. They looked inside each other's eyes for a second, before Brittany leaned in and kissed Santana fully on the lips.

It escalated quickly from a sweet kiss to a needy and clumsy one. Santana wrapped her legs around Brittany's waist, kissing her hardly. Her hands were everywhere; Brittany tugged hers under Santana's shirt, squeezing her breasts and slowly lying on the bed. Santana only broke the kiss when she felt Brittany start to pull her shirt off.

"Britt, no." Santana mumbled, stroking the blonde's cheeks. "Were you even listening to me all this time?"

"Don't you love me?" Brittany questioned, looking at the dark orbs.

"Well, yeah, you're my best friend." Santana answered, kissing Brittany's nose. "You know I do love you, right?"

"Awesome, 'cause I love you too." Brittany smiled, still caressing Santana's body from under her shirt. "And I know no one will ever love me the way you do."

"Britt, I-I've never done this with a girl." Santana stuttered, pulling her hair away from her eyes. "And it's supposed to be awesome, to make you feel awesome. A-and not at this outfit." She gestured towards her body, but Brittany saw nothing wrong with her clothes. "I can't, B. I don't deserve you."

"Were you even listening to me all this time?" Brittany mimicked, making Santana roll her eyes and grin. "Goddamn it, I don't care about your clothes. They'll be off in a minute anyway." It didn't show, but Brittany knew Santana was blushing. "And it's okay you've never done this before. It'll be like our first time. See? How cool is this?" Santana couldn't help but smile. Brittany sat on bed, with Santana still on top of her. "Please, San. You want me to sleep with someone I love and, well, the only person I love is you." She cooed, wrapping her arms around Santana. "Don't you want to make love to me?"

"I do." Santana whispered. "I just am not sure if I'm the right person to you."

"Yes, you are. How many times will I have to say that?" Brittany joked, pulling away from the hug. Santana smiled, leaning in and kissing Brittany slowly. "Make love to me, San."

And she did.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was three in the afternoon when Brittany woke up. Santana was lying on her side, an arm wrapped around her waist and her nose pressing on Brittany's neck. The sheets covered their naked bodies, their clothes were forgotten everywhere in the room. Brittany smiled; having sex with Santana was now on top at her list. She was sweet and sexy at the same time, which confused Brittany, because she didn't actually know it was possible.

Santana mumbled something and snuggled closer to Brittany, tangling their legs. Brittany slowly turned around, stroking Santana's hair and pressing kisses on her face. Then something occurred to her. She grabbed her phone from under her pillow – yes, it was there all the time – and dialed a number. It went straight to the voice mail. She rolled her eyes, but started talking. "Hey James, it's Brittany. Sorry, I can't go out with you tomorrow. I, uh – sorry." She turned her phone down and tossed it back to its place. When she looked back to Santana, she could swear she caught a glimpse of a smile upon her lips. "Are you awake, San?"

"Maybe." Santana mumbled, her voice raspy. Brittany smiled, pressing their foreheads together. Santana slowly opened her eyes, smiling as she met a pair of blue ones. "Hey you. How are you feeling?"

"Awesome. But I'm hungry." Santana giggled, kissing Brittany. "Tastes good, but I'm hungry for food right now."

"You're a dork." Santana laughed, and then kissed her again. "It was amazing, Britt. Really." Brittany looked at her with a shy smile and a glim in her eyes. "I – are we still friends?" Brittany's smile fell a little, just like… "Britt, please. Don't do that."

"But –"

"Britt, we can't. I-I can't." Santana sat on bed quickly, looking for her clothes. Brittany pulled her back to bed. "Please, don't do that. We – Britt, please, _that _I can't give to you."

"Why not?" Brittany asked sadly with teary eyes.

"Because it's wrong, B. I'm not gay, and neither are you." Santana answered, pulling the sheets to cover herself. "Sweetie, please. I don't want to fight anymore." She could see fear through Santana's eyes. Fuck, she could almost touch it. So she didn't insist.

"Can you help me make something to eat?" Brittany asked, arms still around Santana. "I didn't eat lunch."

"Okay." Santana agreed, her body relaxing a bit. Brittany pulled her to her chest, kissing her jawline. "Thank you. For being awesome."

Brittany smiled, hugging Santana closer. It was okay. She could deal with that. She could be okay with what they had, even with Santana hooking up with boys, because, honestly, now she knew more than ever it didn't mean anything.

She didn't mind waiting just a little bit longer.


	6. Say you Love me Back

**Sixteen years-old**

_Please, say you love me back. Please._

She woke up feeling like shit that morning. Her whole body ached; she was coughing and barely could breathe through her nose. Fuck this weak immune system.

"You're definitely not going anywhere like that, Santanita." Her mother told her softly, after checking on her temperature. "Will you be fine by yourself? I can ask for a day off."

"I'll be okay mom. I just gotta get some sleep." Santana said weakly. Her mother looked at her once more, as if to confirm, and then kissed her forehead and left the room.

_I love him too._

She shook her head, trying not to think about her. She had been giving Brittany the silent treatment for a few days, but it didn't stop the blonde to follow her wherever she went, rambling about whatever she wanted to, just to try to make Santana talk. She even managed to steal a kiss from Santana the other day when they were at her bedroom, but Santana quickly pulled away.

If Brittany wanted to be with Artie, she wouldn't have her. She couldn't have them both.

_I'm yours. Proudly so._

Her heart ached. A tear rolled down her cheek, but she quickly wiped it away. She wouldn't be weak.

"You don't look any good." Santana almost jumped at the sound of Brittany's voice. She looked up with widened eyes, meeting Brittany's. The blonde girl tossed her bag and shoes to the other side of the room, climbing up Santana's bed. "Your mom told me you were sick. I had to make sure you weren't avoiding me." She snuggled closer to Santana, wrapping an arm around her waist and looking for her hand. "San? Won't you give me a kiss?" Santana didn't answer, so Brittany quirked a brow and leaned in, managing to steal a quick peck from the Latina. "Well, at least now I know you weren't giving me the silent treatment. It's 'cause your throat hurts, right?"

Santana gave Brittany her back, but it only made the blonde girl hug her tighter. Santana sighed, but she didn't have the strength to fight against Brittany. So she allowed herself to enjoy the embrace. Which, as she already knew, would only make things harder in the end.

"You should really get some sleep, honey." Brittany mumbled, stroking the dark hair. Santana rolled her eyes but couldn't help the smile that grew on her lips. "Don't roll your eyes at me, Santana Lopez. Really, I can feel you doing that."

"You're gonna get late for class." Santana managed to grumble, but immediately regret, since her throat felt like it was burning.

"I'm not going anywhere, San. I mean, now I'll go to the bathroom, but after that I'm totally staying here with you." She promised, kissing Santana's neck. "I love you." Santana didn't answer, only buried her face on her pillow. "I do, San. And you do too, right?"

"I honestly don't know what I was thinking when I said that." Santana mumbled. Brittany shook her head, but Santana didn't dare to look at her, because she knew she wouldn't stay strong if she caught a glimpse of sadness on Brittany's face. "You should go. Your mom is gonna get pissed at you if you miss school. And your _boyfriend _is probably missing you." She'd say more, but her throat started aching again, so she groaned quietly and stopped talking.

"You know, I'd probably be gone right now if I didn't know you are lying." Brittany told her. "I know you want me to stay." She felt Brittany's breath closer to her neck. "I know you meant every word you said." Santana shivered at the feeling of soft lips touching her skin. "But I don't want to fight right now. I wanna make you feel good." Santana gasped, pushing Brittany away from her. Her blue eyes were darker.

"You can't have us both." Santana managed to say loud enough.

"There is no more boyfriend, Santana." Brittany mumbled, lying on top of the brunette. "There's just you. I'm yours now." Santana barked a laugh, making Brittany frown.

"What am I to you? A fucking toy? You can't just turn me down and then come back as if nothing happened." Santana snapped, now angry at her. She got on her feet, stumbling a bit. Brittany followed her lead. "I'm your second choice, Brittany. I'll always be, and I got it, okay? Please, fucking leave me alone."

"Honey, lie down." Brittany said softly, taking a step closer and placing her hands on Santana's shoulders. "You look awful, San. Please, stay in bed."

"Don't tell me what to do." Santana grumbled, walking away from her bedroom. Brittany followed her from a safe distance, watching her every move. Santana stumbled again; she was walking almost like a drunk person. Only that she wasn't crying as usual.

Brittany sighed, placing an arm around Santana's waist and helping her stand still. "Please, go back to bed. I'll do whatever you want if you do so."

"Even leave?"

"If that's what you want." Brittany mumbled sadly. Santana looked at her with confusion, but then nodded, allowing Brittany to lead her upstairs. "You're hot."

"Don't get me started –"

"No, I mean, not like that. Well, you _are _hot, but – whatever, I meant I think you got a fever." Brittany explained. "I can check your temperature before I leave."

"Are you actually leaving?" Santana asked, quirking a brow.

"Well, yeah. You asked me to." Brittany answered, stopping at the hallway. She looked hopefully at Santana, who didn't say a thing. "I promised that when I broke up with Artie, I would be yours, proudly so. And I am, even if you don't want me anymore. But… if you ever change your mind, I'm here." She bit her lower lip, and then started walking again. But Santana didn't. "Come on, Santy. I'll make you a sandwich for later. You shouldn't keep getting up all the time."

"You – you _can't _just continue a normal conversation after what you've just said!" Santana hissed, bringing her hand to her neck and massaging it.

"Why not?" Brittany frowned, visibly confused. "I said what I needed to say. I – you're confusing me, San."

"Well, you basically said you love me." Brittany rolled her eyes but smiled, wrapping both of her arms around Santana.

"You act as if I hadn't already told you that for like, a hundred times." Brittany joked, leaning in and resting their foreheads. Santana didn't complain.

"It felt different." She mumbled. Brittany smiled brightly, Eskimo kissing her. "You chose someone else."

"I know, and I'm sorry for that." Brittany said softly, but Santana shook her head.

"It's okay." Santana cooed. "I've been telling you 'no' since… well, pretty much since our first kiss. I'm sorry too, Britty." She leaned in, ending the distance between their lips. It was just a peck, but it was enough for her. "God, you broke up with your boyfriend. I'm sorry for that too."

"No, you're not."

"No, I'm not." Santana smiled weakly, but truthfully. "How are you?"

"I'm… I guess I'm fine." Brittany shrugged. "He was sweet and stuff, but –"

"I think I'm gonna puke."

"You are the one who asked about it, you dork." Brittany huffed, but Santana got rid of their embrace and stumbled to the bathroom. Brittany took a second to realize what was going on, but then quickly followed her lead, standing right behind her and pulling her hair. Santana groaned, so Brittany kneeled with her, muttering sweet nothings on her ear and caressing her back. "You okay?" She asked, after a while.

"I think so." Santana mumbled, getting back on her feet and walking to the sink. Brittany watched, still on the floor, the brunette brushing her teeth and grimacing, probably because of the horrible taste on her mouth. Then, she turned back to Brittany, kneeling on the floor and sitting between her legs. "Don't move. Please, stay like that for just a minute."

"We can go to your bedroom." Brittany suggested, but Santana shook her head, laying it on her chest. "Okay then." They stood in silence, Santana hearing to Brittany's heartbeat. The blonde stroked her hair, kissing it every once in a while.

"Hey, Britts? Why did you two break up?" Santana asked, breaking the silence. Brittany shifted under her, seeming uncomfortable.

"Well, uh – he said you were a bitch and mean. I said he was wrong, and that if he maybe gave you a chance and got to know you better, he'd see you are a great person." Santana blushed, feeling her body warm up. "And then he said I was stupid. I got mad, and now we're here."

"You're not stupid." Santana said, adjusting herself so she could look at Brittany. "You are a genius, Britt. People just don't understand there are different types of genius sometimes, but once they get it, they'll see how brilliant you really are." Brittany smiled, and Santana lifted a hand to caress her cheek. "Don't let anyone ever tell you that you're not good enough. These people – they just don't understand. You're the best person ever."

"You are too, sweetie." Brittany hugged her tightly. She got on her feet and tugged a hand under Santana's legs and on her back. Then, she lifted her. "Bedroom now."

"Britt!"

"I'm training for when you get better. I'm totally doing this, then we're having our sweet lady kisses and I'll scissor you." Santana laughed, holding onto Brittany's neck. "But now, I'll just check on your temperature. _And _I'm making us sandwiches, 'cause I'm hungry."

"You are always hungry." Santana teased. "I love you. So much that you wouldn't understand."

"I would, because I love you that much too." Brittany grinned. "I told you; no one will always love me like you do, and no one will always love you like I do. We're like, soulmates or whatever."

"See? Genius."


	7. Caring

**A/N: Hey! WHAT WAS THAT PROMO?! (yes, I just came by to say this. enjoy!)**

xxxxxxxxxxx

**Seventeen years-old**

Waking up on Brittany's bed was literally one of Santana's favorite things to do right now, especially when it didn't involve too much clothing. Actually, no clothing at all. That was the top one.

She had Brittany on her arms. She was holding her still asleep body against her own, caressing the pale skin completely exposed. A ray of sunshine went through the curtains, slightly lightening Brittany's face.

"You're staring." A raspy voice broke the silence, making Santana lazily smile. "That's creepy."

"I am creepy." Santana mumbled, as Brittany moved her head from her chest, leaning in to peck Santana's lips. "Morning, beautiful." Brittany grinned, lying back on her side. She sighed, nose nuzzling on Santana's neck. "Go back to sleep, Britty." Brittany shook her head, running her fingers through Santana's tanned skin. She smirked as the brunette shivered under her. "Britt –"

"Let me make you feel good, honey." Brittany bit her earlobe, a hand playing with her nipple and the other getting dangerously down her legs. "Damn, baby, you feel so good."

"Britt, your parents –" Brittany let go of Santana's ear, lowering to her breasts and sucking it. "Jesus." Santana breathed, shutting her eyes and grabbing Brittany's hair. She could feel the blonde smiling against her breasts; her tongue flipping on her bare chest. "Britt, someone might get in." Santana gently pushed Brittany's face from her breasts. "Please, don't look at me like that. I just need some more time, Britt."

"But I want to get my lady sex on." Brittany complained. Santana lifted a hand to caress her face, offering her an apologetic smile. "San, no one will get into the room. No one will see us."

"Britt, _everyone _gets into your room. They're probably gonna wake us up for breakfast in a few minutes." Santana said softly. "By the way, we should go get dressed."

"Fine." Brittany sighed, getting off of Santana. She sat on the edge of the bed, looking for her clothes. The brunette bit down her lower lip, sitting on the bed and crawling to where Brittany was, hugging her from behind.

"On the other hand –" Santana started, smiling against the blonde's neck. "We could go for a shower. If your parents hear the shower, they'll realize we're already awake, so no need to get in." She felt Brittany's body relaxing a bit against hers, so she pressed an open-mouthed kiss on her pale neck. "You could also finish what you've started… you got me turned on, Britty. You can't just leave me like that."

"You had me on the shower thing." Brittany giggled, turning her face to kiss Santana. "We can turn it on twice, so they think we're both taking separated showers." Santana smiled her Britt-you-are-so-smart smile.

"Hey," She held Brittany's wrist, stopping her to get up. "I'm – I'm really sorry, baby. I want to tell people, I just – " She choked on the last words, and Brittany just shook her head, kissing her forehead.

"I know, honey, I do." Brittany assured her. "You know you can take your time on whatever you want. Except now. Now you better get on your feet or I'm carrying you to that bathroom, because you know I can't actually wake up without my morning kisses."

"Since when?" Santana quirked a brow, making Brittany laugh.

"Well, since we were fourteen. Which, you know, explains pretty much why my grades fell a lot these years."

"So that's why you dragged me to the janitor's closet every morning? I thought that it was because you loved me." Santana joked, poking Brittany's hips.

"Nah, that's what I told you to convince you to get in it with me." Brittany giggled, getting on her feet and grabbing Santana's hands. "Now come on, sleepy head. I'm very serious when it comes to making out with my girl. Especially on the shower."

_My girl._

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Santy!" A little blonde girl squealed, running into Santana's direction and throwing herself on her. Santana took the eight year-old in her arms with a little difficulty, since, as Brittany, she was taller than kids of her own age. "Mommy is making us waffle, do you want some?"

"Sure, cupcake. I'll have whatever you guys are having." Santana answered, carrying the young girl to the kitchen table. "You're getting heavy, Lily. My arms aren't that strong." She giggled, taking her place on the table. "Morning, Mrs. Pierce."

"Morning, Santana. Did you girls sleep well?" Mrs. Pierce asked, smiling kindly at her.

"Hey! _I'm _your daughter. And I'm your sister!" Brittany teased, pretending to be hurt. "Come on, L. Won't you give me at least a hug?"

"No." Her sister giggled. "You're boring. Santy is cool."

"You heard her, Britt. She's getting smarter." Santana joked, sitting in the middle of the Pierce's sisters. That was her seat every time she had a meal with the Pierces, since Lily wouldn't stop bugging Brittany to let her and Santana sit close. "I'm totally cooler than you."

"Shut up, you dork." Brittany playfully pushed her, then poked her tongue out to her little sister, who mirrored her. Santana just smiled dumbly, trying her best not to stare again. "Mom, where's dad?"

"He took Lord Tubbington to the vet, honey." Mrs. Pierce said softly, dropping the pan and turning to look at Brittany. Santana looked over to the blonde, who suddenly looked like all of her happiness had been taken from her. "He wasn't very well, baby. I'm sorry."

"B-but why didn't you called me? I could have gone with him." Brittany pouted, eyes suddenly getting teary. Brittany's mom bit her lower lip, then walked to the kitchen table and sat right across her. "I don't want him to be alone in there. You know he hates the vet." Her mom looked at her with pity, which only made Brittany feel worse. "Mom, what's going on? Is he gonna be okay?"

"I don't know, Britt." Her mom sighed, caressing her face. "We can call dad to hear from him." She offered, but Brittany got on her feet and shook her head.

"N-no, I need to be there with him. I-I –"

"Britt, your dad took the car. You'll have to wait." Her mom answered, placing her hands on her shoulders to calm her down.

"But –"

"I can drive you." Santana said suddenly, biting her lip. "It's no big deal. I can take you there, if you want to."

"Would you?" Brittany sniffled, wiping a tear away from her face.

"Y-yeah. But eat something first, Britt. I promise we'll go as soon as you finish." Santana stood up to, holding Brittany's hands and pulling her back to the chair. She didn't care if Brittany's family were watching. _Her _Brittany was crying, and there was nothing she wouldn't do to make her feel better. "Please, Britt. Eat something."

"Okay." The blonde agreed, sitting by Santana's and Lily's side.

Santana swears she'd never seen someone eat that fast. Brittany practically stuffed her mouth with whatever Santana put on her plate before announcing she was good to go. "I'll go grab my keys." Santana said, getting on her feet. "Wait for me outside, okay? Thanks for the breakfast, Mrs. Pierce." She looked back, finding Brittany's sad eyes and then Lily's. "Bye cupcake."

She didn't take two minutes to get into her house and get the car keys. Brittany was already in front of her car, waiting for her anxiously. She unlocked the doors and waited for Brittany to type the clinic address on her GPS before starting the car. "Thanks for driving me, baby." Brittany mumbled, eyes down on the road. Santana quickly glanced at her, accelerating the car. A small smile came up to her lips.

"It's no problem, Britt." Santana assured, as the GPS told her she had reached her destiny. Brittany unbuckled her seatbelt, leaning in and pressing a kiss on Santana's lips.

"But thank you anyway." She said. "I'll go see him. Talk to you later?"

"Wait." Santana held her wrist, stopping her from getting down. "Do you mind if I, uh, stay here with you?" She placed her hand on Brittany's face, which felt cold against her palm. "I really want to make sure everything is okay. With you both."

"You sure? It might take a while." Brittany held on Santana's hand, who just nodded. "Okay. Come on then."

When they got in, they saw Mr. Pierce sitting on the waiting room, a cup of coffee in his hands. Once he saw the girls, he got on her feet. "What are you two doing here?"

"What's going on, dad?" Brittany asked, tears running down her cheeks once again. Santana panicked.

"He's – not so well, sweetheart. He's a heart disease, and it's affecting him real bad." He answered, only making even more Brittany's tears run down her face.

"No, but he's not even old yet." She sobbed, wiping tears away from her face. "He _has _to be okay." Santana couldn't take it. She took a step closer and wrapped her arms around Brittany, pulling her into a hug. No, she didn't care. She knew Mr. Pierce was looking at them, but she had to comfort Brittany. And it seemed to be working quite well, because Brittany wrapped her arms around Santana and buried her face on the crook of her neck. "Promise me he'll be okay, San."

"He'll be okay, Britt. No matter what we have to do." She promised, her heart clutching in her chest. "We can stay here if you want to go home, Mr. Pierce. I'll stay with Britt, and then I can drive her home." Santana offered, not letting go of the blonde. Brittany nodded to her dad, sniffling.

"Yeah dad, you can go. We'll be okay." Brittany agreed, pulling Santana with her to sit on the not so comfortable chairs.

"Okay then. Take care you two."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

It actually took a lot longer than Santana had imagined. When Brittany finally calmed down a little bit, she fell asleep on Santana's shoulder, still holding hands with the Latina. Santana was a little startled when a few people started to get in the clinic, but once she realized none of them would glance at them twice, _when _they glanced at them, she just let it happen. No one was judging them.

"Ms. Pierce?" The receptionist said softly, her voice almost like a whisper, but it woke Brittany up immediately. "You can see your cat now." Brittany sighed in relief, not letting go of Santana's hand. Santana took it as a hint and got on her feet, following the blonde closely. She knew Brittany wasn't very good at remembering things like prescriptions or medications, since she was the one who helped Brittany set alarms and organize her stuff that time she got sick. She promised she'd make sure everything was okay, both for Brittany and for Lord Tubbington.

"Oh, baby." Brittany cooed as soon as she saw her cat, looking a little dizzy, probably because of the medication. She carefully took her pet in her arms, holding it close to her chest. "You scared me, Lord T." She sniffled, tears coming down her cheeks again. Santana looked around, seeing no one in the room, so she pressed her lips quickly on Brittany's neck, then petted her cat. "He looks so weird, San."

"He'll be okay, sweetheart." Santana promised, guiding Brittany to the chairs in front of the vet's desk. "He probably just needs to get some sleep."

"Okay." Brittany mumbled, holding her cat tighter. After a few minutes, a young doctor came into the room. Unfortunately, Lord T. was faded to get a special medication 'till the end of his life, but he'd be okay. Santana didn't like the vet, though. He kept staring at Brittany's breasts, and he was being way too nice with her. She bit her tongue before she spilled all of her mean Spanish vocabulary.

"So, if you have any doubts, you can call me." He told Brittany, writing his number and his name down a paper. He smiled at her, handing the paper. "You could give me your number too, so I can check on him during the week, to see if everything is okay."

"I don't think that'll be necessary." Santana interrupted, getting on her feet. "I wrote down everything we need to know, and if anything happens, my dad is a vet; I'm sure he can help." She fake-smiled at him, holding the door for Brittany. "Thanks for your help anyway." She guided the blonde outside, a hand on her shoulder. Brittany quirked a brow, but Santana ignored it.

"Baby? Your dad is a lawyer."

"I know." Santana grumbled, shutting her car's door.

"Then what was that about?" Brittany asked quietly, moving one hand from Lord T.'s to caress Santana's hair.

"He was fucking staring at your boobs!" Santana answered angrily, crossing her arms to her chest. "I don't like him, Britt. He – what kind of vet does that?!" Brittany smirked, taking one of Santana's hands and guiding it to her breasts, making her touch them under her blouse. Santana gulped, eyes going wide as Brittany's smile only grew bigger.

"My boobs are all yours and only yours." She assured, resting her head on her seat. "I'm all yours. Every little inch of me, okay?" Santana nodded furiously, feeling her face getting hot. "I love you. Now, come here and give me a kiss." Santana obeyed, taking Brittany's face between her hands and kissing her hard. She was hers. All hers. And she was Brittany's too.

"Britt?" Santana called, as soon as they broke the kiss. "Are we dating or what?"

"We've been dating since we were fourteen, silly, you just didn't realize it." Brittany laughed, kissing Santana's nose. "Yeah, we're dating. I mean, if you are cool with the girlfriend stuff." Santana smiled bigger, kissing Brittany's face all over again. The blonde giggled, hugging her cat and trying to kiss her back at the same time. "Are you crying, San?"

"It's just that I'm really happy." Santana answered, wiping a tear away.

It was all that Santana needed to know.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Santanita!" Her mom greeted as she got into the house. Her dad smiled at her, eyes darting back to the news. "Come sit with us, darling."

"Mom, I –"

"Dad and I were thinking about making quesadillas for dinner. Is that good for you?" She asked, but once she saw Santana's eyes red her expression changed. "Baby, what's wrong?"

"I need to tell you something." Santana sniffled, pulling a chair and sitting in front of her parents. Her dad muted the TV and focused on her. "I met someone. Actually, we've met there's been a while, but –"

"Are you pregnant, Santana Maria Lopez?" Her dad asked, making her eyes go wide.

"What? No! God, just let me finish." Santana shook her head, biting her lips. "Anyway, I've been seeing someone, and there's been, well, a while since we started it. A-and I've tried to conceal it during so many years, but I just – I can't keep going with it anymore. It's tiring to keep pretending to be someone I'm not." She smiled weakly, wiping a tear away. "But my whole point is, this someone I've been seeing is a girl, and I've been madly in love with her since we were fourteen, but I wasn't brave enough to let people know that. And I'm so sick of having to keep us in the closet; I want to hold her hand, I want to hug her and kiss her in public whenever I want. I want people to know we're together, because she doesn't deserve to be kept in the closet just because she's protecting me. S-she deserves someone who shows her that loves her without being afraid, and I wanna be this someone." She smiled, holding their friendship bracelet tightly. "I'm in love with Brittany. I love her with all my heart."

"Oh, Santanita!" Her mom cooed, getting up and hugging her daughter. Her dad mirrored his wife, wrapping his arms around Santana tightly. "Why didn't you tell us earlier? Brittany's the daughter-in-law I've always dreamed about!" Santana buried her head on her mom's chest, allowing her to almost smash her in another hug.

"We'll always love you, Santana." Her dad promised, kissing her forehead. "No matter whom you fall in love with. Through we're kind of glad it was with Brittany, not with that Puckerman boy." Santana laughed, hugging both of her parents. "Call Brittany over for dinner."

"I think she'll want to stay with her cat tonight, dad." Santana mumbled, but her mother shook her head.

"Then just call her over! I want to hug my daughter-in-law." She told Santana, who frowned. "Don't blame me, honey. I was starting to think you'd never start to date."

"Thanks, mami."

When Brittany knocked on the Lopez's door that night, Santana wasn't scared to hug her tightly on the doorway, or to hold her hand. "What's going on?" Brittany asked, noticing Santana's weird smile.

"I told them. About us."

"And how did it go, baby?"

"Pretty well, I guess."

The other day, they told the Pierces about their relationship. Brittany's mom just laughed, telling them she couldn't even act surprised, since they never learned to lock the door or to be a little quieter. And after that, they embraced their girls, _theirs, _because Santana was already a part of the family.

She was suddenly complete.


	8. Loving

**Twenty years-old**

Brittany's bedroom looked pretty much the same thing, after all these years. There wasn't the princesses' decoration anymore, but there still were all kinds of stuffed animals through the shelves on the wall. It felt kind of weird being back to Lima, being back on that room, where they kept their love hidden during so many years; yet, it felt good to be back. It felt good to make love all over again on the same bed they did when they were younger, when they started their relationship and, finally, when they got back together.

It felt amazing that, after all these years, Santana was still with Brittany, lying on her bare chest just hearing her heartbeat. Of course, they had their slips, but they always found their way back to each other. And it always would be like that, 'cause, after all, it is true love.

"Baby?" Santana called, awakening Brittany. "Do you regret it? I mean, being with Sam instead of me?"

"What?" Brittany mumbled groggily, yawning. "Where did that came from?"

"I was just wondering." Santana mumbled, shifting in bed so now she was facing Brittany. "Do you?"

"No." Brittany answered, adjusting herself. "I'd do it again if I had to."

"Oh."

"No, San, not – I didn't mean it like that." Brittany smiled, nuzzling on the crook of Santana's neck. "I did it because I had to. I couldn't just let you stay here in Lima because of me. It wasn't fair."

"But why not?"

"I told you, silly; you had to be somewhere as big and as awesome as you." Brittany stroked Santana's face, watching the Latina close her eyes. "You had a dream, San. And you definitely wouldn't get it in this place. If I had told you _maybe, _you would still be here. And you'd be unhappy; I don't want you to be unhappy."

"You are my dream, Britt. My biggest one." Santana sighed. She looked at the alarm, seeing it was already past midnight.

"No, I'm not. 'Cause, first of all, I'm already here, so I'm reality. Secondly, we're _soulmates_, which is different." She saw a pout forming on Santana's lips, so she pulled her closer to herself. "If I had asked you to stay, you'd be unhappy, and we probably wouldn't have lasted. I figured that the only chance we'd have to be together was if I let you go. I wanted you to live your dream, San. And the only thing between you and it was me. So I got out of the way for good."

"You don't understand, Britt." Santana shook her head, smiling sadly. "My dreams are not complete when you're not there."

"I know, baby." Brittany grinned. "But I figured you'd take long enough to realize it, so when you did I'd be good to go live them with you. And we'd be happy ever after."

"I missed you." Santana mumbled, turning around and lying on Brittany's chest. "Was he any better than me?"

"What?"

"Sam. Was he any better than me?" She mumbled, not looking at Brittany. "You said you loved him. In front of me."

"And I do." Brittany shrugged. "He's my best friend. I love him as a friend, San. He was just a friend I occasionally kissed."

"But, did you, uh –"

"No, I didn't sleep with him." Brittany laughed, hugging Santana tighter. "San, we didn't even make out, if you want to know. He was too busy with Blaine most of the time anyway."

"I caught him staring at your boobs." Santana grumbled, making Brittany laugh even harder.

"Baby, I've already caught every single person on the Glee Club staring at your boobs. Even Rachel." Brittany pointed, but Santana still looked upset. She smirked, remembering the time they went to the vet together. Once again, she held Santana's hands, holding them on her breasts. "I've told you like, a dozen of times. They are all yours. People stare 'cause they're jealous I won't let anyone near them but you."

"You're all mine."

"That's the spirit."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I swear, if I ever catch him staring at your boobs again, I'll rip his eyes out of his face and make him eat it with that huge mouth of his." Santana threatened, pulling Brittany with her to the choir room. "Wasn't he dating Mercedes or whatever?"

"No, they broke up, remember? I totally told you that." Brittany laughed, wrapping her arms around her girlfriend's waist. "Oh, come on! Don't be mad. I don't like angry Santana." Brittany teased, nuzzling her neck. "Though she's kinda cute. But I still love happy Santana the best."

"I'm not cute!" Santana hissed. "I'd totally go all Lima Heights on him if it didn't upset you." She huffed, crossing her arms to her chest. "Why does it upset you anyway? It's not like you two should be friends."

"Baby, I told you, we've always been friends." Brittany rolled her eyes, sitting on an empty chair.

"With benefits." Brittany barked a laugh, shaking her head. "And you _did _marry him."

"_Fake _married him, for the record." Brittany corrected. "But I didn't marry him for the right reasons, so I'm not even counting it as a fake marriage. It's more like the fakest fake marriage ever."

"What do you mean you didn't marry him for the right reasons?" Santana asked, taking a seat by Brittany's side.

"Oh, you know, we got married because we thought the world was going to end, not because we loved each other." Brittany shrugged, taking hold on Santana's hand. "I honestly thought about calling you and asking if you wanted to marry me, but I figured you'd say no."

"I'd never –"

"You'd never marry me because the world is ending, San." Brittany laughed. "You'd marry me only when you could afford a big party, a nice ring, and most important, when we were back together and settled." She finished, offering her girlfriend a smile. "And I love you so very much for that."

"I love you too, Britt." Santana whispered, leaning in and pecking the blonde's lips.

"I know." She grinned. "Mind if I ask what are we doing here?"

"Oh, right!" Santana got on her feet, pulling a chair with her and gesturing for Brittany to sit down on it. "So, the last time you and I came here all by ourselves – apart from the band, of course –"

"I don't like this story." Brittany pouted, and Santana was quickly to kiss it off.

"I know, I know. I don't like it either, but it happened. And you said it was necessary." She pointed, but Brittany only pouted harder. "Anyway, I've been taking some piano lessons."

"What? When?" Santana laughed, walking towards the piano.

"It was supposed to be a surprise, silly. I couldn't just tell you." Santana answered, before gently starting to run her fingers through the keys. Brittany knew the song, every single word by heart. A smile came across her lips, and tears ran down her cheeks. For her, Santana was perfect.

_And I love you, I love you, I love you  
>Like never before<em>

As soon as she finished, Brittany ran to where Santana was, throwing herself on her arms. The brunette giggled, holding Brittany close to her chest. "I'm not finished, dork." Santana said, taking Brittany back to her seat. "I, uh – this is probably the best decision I've ever made. I just – I'm not very good with words, Britt, or with showing my emotions to many people. But you – damn, you make me feel so safe. It's like I can be myself with you, no matter what, you know? 'Cause I know you love me just like I am, even though I'm grumpy and rude and – whatever, I had this whole speech planned on my mind, but I kinda forgot it, so, let me just –" She got down on a knee, pulling a red velvet box from her boobs. Brittany eyes went wide and even tearier than before. "What I'm trying to say is that you make me so happy, B, and I want to make you happy too. I don't wanna live the rest of my life without my one true love. So, Brittany S. Pierce, will you marry me?"

It took Brittany a second to realize it wasn't a dream, and another for her to take the ring from the box. "Oh my god, I-I'd love to." Santana giggled, wiping tears away from her eyes. "God, I love you so much."

"I love you too, baby." Santana got on her feet, wrapping her arms around Brittany and kissing her deeply. They stood there, holding each other for a few more minutes.

"Did you actually keep my ring under your boobs?" Brittany asked, making Santana laugh. "That's kinda hot."

"I'm glad you think so." Santana answered slowly, running her fingers on Brittany's arms. "'Cause I'm totally up for a celebration."

"Wanna go home then?"

"No." Santana shook her head and smirked. "Right here. On top of the piano."

"We could get caught."

"I don't care."

"Great. 'Cause I don't either."


End file.
